An overhead crane installed on a ceiling of a factory or the like, as a kind of equipment according to the present invention, is configured such that a girder with a laterally movable hoist is laid between a pair of saddles traveling with wheels on a traveling rail which is laid parallel in a vicinity of a ceiling of a building, for example, as shown in Patent Document 1.